Slow Train to Dodge
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: With Matt injured after an ambush, Kitty's rushing back from a business trip,.. to be by his side...But...it seems other events are making this ...A "Slow Train to Dodge" A/N: Thank you to Singerme...for the wonderful Idea..and help you've been a wonderful friend and cheerleader...:-)
1. Chapter 1

**Slow Train to Dodge**

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play; will put them back when I'm done.

PT.1

Shuffling quickly, hurrying out the doors of the hotel just ahead of the well dressed redhead, the young man carried the arm full of bags rushing to load them onto the stage that was about to leave. Kitty had made a last minute arrangement to board the train instead of her original plan to take the stage back to Dodge after receiving a wire from Doc that Matt had been injured and he thought she should return as soon as possible.

Back in Dodge, Matt lay in the upstairs room of Doc's office with a bullet to his chest. Doc worked for hours digging to remove the lead from his body. Now came the hardest part of his job, keeping this stubborn rather large man still and in bed long enough to let his body heal. Now is when he needed Kitty here in town more than ever.

Once on board, Kitty sat staring out the window, paying no mind to anyone else on board.

Leaning her head against the glass, in deep thought, her mind traveled back to the many times that she'd been terrified, worried about Matt and not sure if this would be the time he wouldn't pull through. But the thought felt as if she were kicked in the stomach. The very thought of her life without… Quickly, she shook the thought out of her mind. All she wanted at this moment was to be back in Dodge. This would prove to be the longest train ride of her life.

Kitty didn't even try to sleep. Her mind was reeling. Doc hadn't given her any details, so she was going over and over in her mind. 'Doc said he was shot, that it was serious! It was urgent for me to return! How bad was this? Was he going to die? Am I going to lose him? Cowboy, I can't lose you. I can't live without you.' Now covering her face with both hands, she took a deep breath.

Kitty once again gazed out the window, thinking back to when she had left for her trip. She was angry with Matt. He had been away for a trial, but should have returned before she left but was delayed. He had been gone for three weeks and she knew her trip was a two week trip. Now she was regretting her angry thoughts. And if she didn't make it back to Dodge in time… What if she didn't get the chance to tell him, to say the things she needed to. Again shaking her head. "Kitty, ol' girl, what are you thinking? You've just got to get back to Dodge."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.2**

Matt was stirring, thrashing in the bed, his mind going back to being out on the trail. He was finally on his way back after an extended trial, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to get back to Dodge, knowing he wanted to try and smooth things with Kitty before her trip to St. Louis.

The trail, was quiet and warm. So warm he was surprised to hear the coyotes. Rather than stop and make camp for the night, Matt had decided to push on. He was anxious to ride into town hoping to see the light in the window on the second floor of the Long Branch.

Suddenly in the still silence of the warm prairie, several shots rang out throwing him from Buck with a harsh force and spooking the buckskin. Matt rolled in extreme pain, now trying to scan his surroundings. In the deep darkness, not being able to see a thing, he slid beneath the brush.

Hours later, stirring slightly, seeing small beams of light peering through the trees, Matt tried to shuffle, now paralyzed with pain, not remembering exactly what took place.

Now hearing the sound of singing and humming of a rider, he at first he remained quiet. Then came barking. He knew he could no longer stay hidden. He had been discovered by the companion of a drifter, an elderly gentlemen.

"Moses? What'cha got? What'cha find ya self over there, boy?" The man yelled out to his furry friend. As he dismounted his horse, he could see his dog intent on his find. Coming closer to investigate, he gasped. "Oh, Moses? Let me have a look see, Boy." He said, kneeling down beside Matt's badly bleeding body. "Hey, Mister?"

Matt was now trying to move.

"Take it easy, Fella'. You got ya one big hole in ya." Quickly he went for his saddle bags, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. "Here fella, take a swaller of this here." Then tearing up an old shirt he pressed it onto Matt's chest. "I gotta get you to some help. They be a Doc in Dodge. Ain't that far. Meybe I kin git ya up on ya horse then…" He shook his head. "No. I'll fix ya somethin'. Look, Fella, I'll a fix this here drag thingy. I'll pull ya on her and git ya ta Dodge, git ya to the Doc there. What do they call ya?"

Groaning, Matt managed to say, "Dillon."

The old man tied Buck to his horse and slowly pulled Matt behind him the remainder of the way into Dodge.

Making his way down Front Street, at first no one paid much attention then, Louie spotted Buck. "Hey, Mister? What'cha doing with the Marshal's horse?"

Now looking at Louie, he said, "This man needs a Doctor, real bad. Been shot."

By now the folks were all crowding around. Burke stood looking down at Matt. "Why, that's Marshal Dillon! What happened to him?"

"He's been shot Burke." Louie repeated. "I gotta get Doc!" And he run yelling for Doc.

Hearing the commotion, Doc came out of the Long Branch with Sam. "What in thunders going on here?"

"Doc, it's the Marshal." Burke said. "He's been shot!"

"Why, for heaven sakes. Let me in here." Quickly, Doc dropped to his side. "Matt? Matt? Can you hear me?" Looking at the chest wound, he looked up. "Sam?"

Before he could utter another word, Sam stepped forward. "Here, Doc let me help." Sam and several other men rushed to help carry Matt to Doc's office.

"Ok, thanks now, I need you all to clear out of here so I can work."

Festus looked to Doc. "Doc? Matthew. Is he gonna…"

Swiping his mustache, Doc answered. "Festus, I'm gonna do all I can."

"Oh, I knows that, Doc. Doc? I shore wish Miz Kitty was a here."

Nodding his head, "Me too, Festus. Now, let me work."

Festus slowly turned to leave the room, his head lowered. Matt was like a brother to him.

Festus walked back down the stairs seeing the old man with the dog.

"Sure hope your friend there pulls through." He said as he headed for the Long Branch, tying Moses to the horse.

"Wait one minute! I want'a jaw with ya." Festus called. "Where was it ya come across ol' Matthew?"

Rubbing his chin, the old man looked at Festus. "Well, just about 15 miles or so. He was'a lying in the brush with that there hole in um. Me and Moses figured the Doc here could mebe patch um up for it be too late."

"Well, did you see what happened?" Festus asked.

Shaking his head, he sighed. "Nope. Just came up on him. Someone left him fur fair. That there sun is hot and vultures be circling."

Festus just scratched his chin and nodded. "Obliged to ya, friend."

Matt was still thrashing, sweating with fever. Doc opened the door, rushing in. "Matt? Matt." He was trying to hold him still by the shoulders. "Matt, you're alright. Matt, it's me, Doc! Try and stay still."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Slow Train To Dodge**

 **PT.3**

Kitty was drifting off into a slight slumber when the train slowed as it pulled into its stop.

She stirred, just a bit, glancing up just enough to see the conductor taking on several passengers. Now brushing the tendrils of curls from her face, she leaned her head against the window, wrapping her arms around herself, trying as she might to rest her eyes, as best she could.

Just then, she had a sense of a presence. Re-adjusting herself slowly, she then slowly opened her eyes to see beside her a young woman, sitting, looking quite shy, making a point of keeping her face wrapped and hidden behind a scarf. This, Kitty found strange considering how extremely warm it was. She also took notice to the young woman's behavior as to the way she shuddered and lowered her gaze whenever someone walked through the car or came close.

As the train began to move again, the young woman curled up and began to doze off to sleep. Something about this young woman puzzled Kitty but her mind kept drifting back to Matt and wanting to get back to Dodge as quickly as possible.

Several hours into the ride, Kitty noticed the young woman stirring and mumbling in her sleep. Her rattling's were incoherent. Kitty also took notice that she was shivering. Leaning over, touching her, Kitty realized she was fevered. Slowly taking her jacket and covering her, Kitty managed to get the attention of the conductor.

"Miss Russell? What can I do for you?"

"Well," she said. "What can you tell me about this young lady?"

"Well now, let me see." He looked at his manifest. "Miss LaPree. She is headed for Dodge City, traveling alone. She did seem a bit nervous when she boarded."

"Oh? How so?"

"Ummm, she kept looking over her shoulder like she was looking for someone. You know? Or like she thought she was being followed?"

"Well, right now this girl needs a doctor. Do you think you can find out if there is a doctor on board?"

"Yes, Miss Russell. I'll see what I can do."

As the conductor returned, he regrettably told Kitty there were no doctors aboard. "But I thought maybe you could use some of these things." He said, now handing Kitty a bowl of cool water and some clean white cloth and a clean blanket and pillow.

Taking a deep breath and nodding, she accepted the items. "Thank you."

Kitty began to make the young lady comfortable as best she could, loosening the tight scarf and wiping her face and neck with the cool water. Slowly brushing the soft curls from her face, she focused on her gentle features. "You poor child. You're on this train all alone, scared, sick. What happened to you? Where is your family? Are you running from something? Someone? And if so, what? There must be someone worried about you somewhere. If you were my child I'd be worried.

Kitty began to think, what was she going to do for this young girl? There was no doctor on board. No medicine. They were still one to two days from Dodge and she still had no idea what was wrong with this girl nor did she know who this girl really was and what this girl was running from and/ or hiding from?

Her mind was now reeling. She couldn't let anything happened to this girl. She would do everything she could remember that Doc had taught her. But her heart was breaking, wanting to be by Matt's side and hating every minute she wasn't there for him.

The young woman was comfortable and asleep. Kitty dropped into a seat, exhaled and closed her eyes, deep in thought. Suddenly loud screeching noises were heard along with piercing metal scraping. Then a sudden jerking of the train sent the passengers flying.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.4**

Festus, being anxious, packed up some supplies and mounted up on Ruth. His plan was to backtrack and try to figure out what happened out on the trail. He wanted to see if he could find any signs or clues as to who ambushed Matt. Staying in Dodge was just making him feel useless.

Doc's concern was beginning to grow. Matt was still not coming to. He was just remaining restless and fevered. Amongst his ramblings, Doc could hear him call out for Kitty and at this moment, Doc too was wishing she were here.

As much as he was confident in his medical skill, there was just something about… Well, he knew deep in his soul, down to the core, her presence would make the world of difference. He needed to believe that. It'd never failed them before and he had to hold on to that now.

Now burying his face in his hand, holding back the frustration, he moaned. "Ahhhh, Matt, you big lug. I love you like my own son. You've just got to fight through this and hold on. If not for me, do it for Kitty. I know she's doing her best to get here and you know that too."

His eyes were now glossing up, tears pooling as he just reached over, patting his hand. "Fight, Son. Fight!"

The commotion was horrific, screaming and shouting. Kitty quickly shuffled to protect the sleeping young girl then pulled herself up, looking out the window. She noticed several men on horseback, all with shotguns and several were now charging the train. But as this was happening, she noticed smoke.

This now made her realize that they had blocked the tracks with burning logs. Tossing back her head and huffing out a breath, she huffed. "Great!"

Just as she started to peak out the door to the car, it was forced open, throwing her back. Being forced through the door was the conductor.

"Oh, excuse me, Ma'am." He gasped.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

But before he could answer, the rough crude man behind him spoke up. "Well, Red. We're commandeering this train from this point on. So you just do as you're told and just maybe you'll leave here as you are." He was now running his fingers along her jawline.

Tightening her jaw, she quickly slapped his hand away. "Keep your hands off me!"

"Ahhh now, Red. You shouldn't have done that." He said, quickly pulling his gun and clicking back the hammer.

Kitty inhaled deeply, staring him straight in the eye. "What is it you want here?"

"Don't you worry, Red. When we get what we came for, we'll be gone."

Now furrowing her brow and looking at the conductor. "This train's not transporting any valuables, is it? Gold? Anything?"

The conductor just shook his head side to side.

Now the intruder just scanned the car, seeing the girl curled up. "What's with her?"

Kitty quickly stood between them. "She's with me. She's sick. I'm taking her to Dodge to see a doctor, a friend."

The man cringed. "What's wrong with her?"

Watching the man's expression, Kitty went with it, smirking. "Not sure but she might be contagious."

With that, he jumped back and out of the doorway. The conductor stared at Kitty. He'd caught on to what she was doing and nodded.

Back in the other cars, the other men were searching cars. Finally, one stood back. "Well? Anything?"

"No. We've checked all the cars. No sign of 'er."

"Damn! We've gotta find her. The boss lady said not to come back without her. She was last seen buying a ticket on this train. How can one little lady get away from us? Boss Lady's gonna have all our heads."

While they were talking, just outside the doorway, their conversation was being overheard.

Festus rode Ruth hard, following the route the old man had told him about finding Matt on. He did his best, tracking the area, looking for some sign of anything or anyone that might have been in the area. He could see where there had been a few camp fires but couldn't be sure they were associated to anyone connected to Matt's ambush, until he noticed a particularly burnt poster of the man Matt had just been to the trial for. Although Festus couldn't read, he began thinking maybe, just maybe someone sat in wait for Matt, along the trail, in revenge for his testimony.

Collecting whatever he could in the area, to take back with him, Festus rushed back to Dodge. He figured he would talk to Newly and see if there were any known associates, brothers, etc. He was prepared to head out to find the scoundrels that gunned down his friend, his brother, if it was the last thing he did.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.5**

Doc sat quietly next to Matt though out the night. He could tell his mind was reeling. If only he could get him to relax.

Kitty was sitting quietly watching the young girl sleeping. Her fever was starting to break so she was resting more calmly. Her mind was now back on her Cowboy, not that it was ever very far from him to start. Gazing far off at the still sky, holding her hand to her chest, she almost sobbed. "Oh Cowboy, if only I knew for sure you could hear me. If ever you could hear me, please let it be now. If you can feel me some way, know that I'm trying my best to get to you as quick as I can. I'm going to be there no matter what it takes. Cowboy, hold on just a little longer. I'll be there and you'll see everything will be just as right as it should be." Now her eyes were pooling up and small tears were trickling down her cheek.

Suddenly she heard a slight moaning, snapping her from her train of thought.

When she turn to check on the frail young girl, she was surprised when she heard, "Oh, am I glad to see you! I didn't think I was going to make it. I wasn't sure I'd even find you."

Furrowing her brow, she asked. "What?"

Now sitting up slowly and still weak, she threw her arms around Kitty. "Miss Russell. I'm so glad to see you. I really need your help!"

Kitty, still looking stunned asked again. "What? What are you talking about and how'd you know my name?"

Now giving her a weak smile, "Miss Russell, it's me, Tracy. Don't you recognize me? Tracy Copperton!"

"TRACY? Oh my… What in the world? Tracy, wait. Are you telling me you were on your way to Dodge City to see me?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am in a bit of trouble and I couldn't think of anyone else to turn to."

"Now, Tracy, what kind of trouble are you talking about?"

Now dropping her eyes, Tracy answered. "Oh, Miss Russell, it's gonna take a lot of telling."

Wrapping her arm around Tracy, Kitty smiled. "Alright, let's see about getting you something to eat. But first, I think just maybe, if I'm right, we need to keep you out of sight."

As Matt lay restless in the bed, it was suddenly as if a calm came over him. Doc just watched.

Matt's expression changed and a slight smile crossed his face, as if a gentle hand caressed his cheek. If Doc didn't know better, he'd swear Kitty was in that very room, sitting at his very bedside and holding this big cowboy's hand, telling him how much she loves him and that he'd better get better in time for the Ford County Sociable.

Kitty managed to get Tracy some food, without drawing any attention to her. Now that she knew Tracy was in some sort of trouble, she was fairly certain, the way these men were hunting through the train talking about looking for a young girl, that it was probably Tracy.

After getting her to eat and sitting quietly away from everyone else, she looked at the girl. "Ok, Tracy. Now I know when you woke up, you obviously thought you were in Dodge. But we're not. I'm on my way back to Dodge from a business trip. So, why don't you tell me what this trouble is?"

"Oh, Miss Russell, it's Grandmother."

"Jessie?"

Nodding. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Ah." Kitty nodded.

"She wants me to… Oh, I don't know where to start. I just can't do what she wants. I just can't!"

"Now, Tracy, look. Just calm down. Let's just start from the beginning. What does Jessie want you to do?"

"She wants me to marry."

"Marry?" Furrowing her brow. "Marry? Is there someone special?"

"No… Well, yes but Grandmother wants me to marry someone… someone… well, some rich rancher."

"Oh." Now smiling with a slight pout. "And you don't love him?"

"I not only don't love him but I don't know him, Miss Russell. He's some old man that Grandmother wants to make a business deal with."

Now with a raised brow. "What? Oh, Tracy, that's awful! What's your father say?"

"Oh, Daddy died two years ago in an accident on the ranch. That's partially what this all is about. See, when I turn 18, Daddy's estate all reverts to me or to my husband. So Grandmother wants to…"

"Oh, I see," Kitty said, now nodding.

"Yes, I'll be 18 in two weeks, Miss Russell. I just had to leave. I had to get away. I know Grandmother has sent her men after me. You have to help me. Please? I thought if I made it to Dodge and found you and that nice marshal friend of yours… Well, maybe he could stop grandmother."

Thinking about Matt, at that moment, Kitty's expression dropped.

Tracy noticed the change in Kitty's fac. "Miss Russell? You will help, won't you?"

"Yes. If I can, Tracy. I'll do what I can."

Just then, the door to the car swung open. Kitty quickly brushed Tracy behind her and was now standing face to face with two dark deep set eyes.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.6**

As the train car door opened, with one quick swoop, Kitty brushed Tracy down behind her into the seat. Tracy, being scared, complied. Kitty came face to face with the same man who earlier had cocked the gun and aimed right at her. Tracy laid quietly on the seat, trying to muffle her cries.

The other passengers were just staring, watching in fear. "Red, Reb says you all should be up here in the front car. Let's get a move on."

Now smirking at him. "Do you really want this sick child in with all those folks?"

"But Reb says…"

Now with her hands propped on her hips. "Do you do everything Reb says? Even if it will get you sick? Or can you think for yourself? You can, can't you?" She asked, now knowing she was attacking his pride.

"Why sure I can!" He replied, now looking at the others. "Go on, move on out of here. You keep that kid here. I'll be checking on ya later. Don't be tryin' any funny stuff."

Shaking her head. "Oh, of course not." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Once the door closed, she said, "Tracy. Tracy we need to find a way out of here. If my calculation is right, we should be just about near Spearville. We just need to get off this train."

Watching out the window, Tracy noticed one of the men riding off. "Miss Russell,this isn't going to be good. If they report back to grandmother that they haven't found me, that they didn't stop me from getting on the train, I don't know what she'll do."

Back in Dodge, Festus sat going over the posters in Matt's office with Newly, trying to connect the partially burnt poster to any associated with the trial Matt testified at in Hayes.

Coming up with two, as a start. There were two that looked to be possibly brothers. Festus figured they sat in wait for Matt on his return ride to Dodge and set up his ambush. Now he at least knew who he was looking for and where to start. "Newly, look out for things here fur ol' Matthew. I'm a gonna go look and find these here yahoos." And he packed up and was off.

Matt was stirring once again, and Doc was trying to calm him.

"Where'd she go, Doc?"

"Sssshhhh! Relax," Doc tried to quieten him.

"No. Where'd she go!?"

"Who, Matt?" Doc asked.

"Kit… Kitty... where…"

"Just relax, Matt. She'll be here real soon."

Shaking his head side to side, "NO! She was here!"

"You're dreaming, Son." Smiling at him.

Now Matt was getting angry. "NO! NO! Kit was here!"

Doc began wiping his face with a cool cloth. "Matt, Son, you've been out of it for days. Kitty's been out of town on business but she's on her way."

Matt was now trying to move. "Doc, I'm telling you, she was here." He now was feeling weak and closed his eyes, losing consciousness.

Kitty quietly peaked out of the car, checking the surroundings and seeing no one around. She figured she had to find a way for her and Tracy to get off this train. She needed to find a way to find help.

Ducking back inside, she looked at the girl. "Ok, Tracy. Do you think you are feeling strong enough to walk?"

Now staring at Kitty. "WALK? Where?"

"Tracy, honey, I don't know but anywhere that gets us out of here."

"Sounds good to me."

"We need to find help. Like I said, I know we're near Spearville but there should be a farm or ranch or something around here. It's worth a try."

Scared but nodding, "Ok, I'll try."

Again Kitty checked to make sure no one was watching then jumped down alongside the train. Then she coaxed Tracy to follow.

Once on the ground, Tracy looked at Kitty. "Ok, Miss Russell, now what?"

"Well, Tracy, I say we get away from this train and find help." Grabbing her by the hand, she said, "Come on. Let's go this way." Kitty led her down an embankment towards a stream, remembering what Matt had always taught her to always follow downstream.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.7**

Festus headed out on Ruth. He was determined to find the men who ambushed Matt. He figured he'd backtrack Matt's steps as best he could. Festus always could rely on his tracking skills He went along, stopping in small towns along the way, briefing sheriff's on what had happened and letting them know he was looking for the two associates of Ben Cates, the man Matt testified against in Hayes.

Walking, trying to stay close to the stream but also trying to stay aware of their surroundings, Kitty was trying to keep Tracy calm. "Look, Tracy, about your grandmother and this man. Just who is he?"

Cringing, as Kitty asked, she answered. "Oh, some big old rancher. Breeds horses. She and Daddy have done business with him since I was little. He's just creepy, always stares at me and pinches my face. I can't believe Grandmother wants me to marry someone so old. He's like 40 or something."

Now Kitty just bit her bottom and lip shook her head. "Oh, that old, huh?" Now Kitty was rolling her eyes, shrugging her shoulders, thinking, well I guess when your age, 17, 40 was old.

Suddenly, Tracy stopped. "Miss Russell? Listen, I hear someone. I hear someone singing."

When they both listened closer they could hear a woman singing. Just through the trees was a small house and an old woman standing by a horse corral. With her was a small child they were watching a colt with its mother. The old woman was teaching the child a song about the small colt. Just then the child spotted Kitty and Tracy.

"Granny. Granny. Company! We have company."

Kitty was walking closer with her arm around Tracy.

Quickly the woman rushed the child towards the house then grabbed for a shotgun but quickly Kitty yelled out. "Wait! Wait! We need your help. Please? We just need your help."

Once the woman saw the expression on Kitty's face, she lowered the gun. "Who are you? What do you want from us?"

Catching her breath, Kitty answered. "I'm Kitty Russell from Dodge City. This Is Tracy. Tracy Copperton. We were on a train to Dodge City. The train was held up. We need to get them help."

Shaking her head, Kitty continued. "We snuck off the train. Look, you've got to help us, help those people. I need to get into Spearville to the sheriff. Do you have a horse or a wagon? I can pay you." She now had a desperation in her voice. "Look I'll see it gets returned to you. Please, Ma'am?"

Just then a wagon rode up as they were talking. "Clara? Is everything alright?"

"Raymond, this here woman and the girl, they say they need help."

"Look, mister. I told your wife, I'm Kitty Russell from Dodge City. We were on a train to Dodge. Several men held up the train and we snuck off to find help. Now all I need is to get into town to the sheriff. Please. I need your help. Those people back there need help!" Kitty was getting more and more frustrated.

Clara looked at Kitty and Tracy. "Let's get you both inside and get you both something to eat then Raymond can get you into town."

"Oh, look, I appreciate the offer but…"

Clara shook her head, "No, now look. You two sit and have something to eat. That child looks exhausted."

Exhaling, Kitty nodded. "Yeah, she is. She hasn't been feeling very well."

When they both turned, Tracy was sound asleep in a chair.

After having a good meal and Tracy getting some much needed rest,while Kitty continued to explain to Clara and Raymond what took place on the train, Raymond suggested they let Tracy remain with Clara and he'd ride Kitty into Sheriff Carver's office. Reluctantly, Kitty agreed, figuring Tracy would be safe there.

As they rode into town, Raymond turned to Kitty. "Kitty?"

"Ummmm?"

"Kitty Russell from Dodge City you say?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I've spent some time in Dodge. You wouldn't be the same Kitty Russell from the Long Branch?"

"As a matter of fact, I would."

"Mighty nice place you have there, the Long Branch."

"Why, thank ya. I like to think I've worked hard at making it a nice place."

"I guess you being out here must mean the stories were just rumors."

"I'm sorry what are you talking about?"

"Well, I figure if the Marshal was really ambushed and dying the way they say and all…" Now he turned away his gaze.

Kitty furrowed her brow. "And what?"

"Well, Ma'am, it's just you being his wom… Well…"

Now with a bit of a temper flaring, "Do people really have nothing better to talk about? Can we please just get to town?" Kitty remained silent for the rest of the ride.

Pulling into Spearville, Raymond was now feeling foolish. "Ma'am, Sheriff Carver's office is right over there. If you'd like, I'll wait? I'll be over at the saloon." She just nodded.

As she entered, Carver was sitting, looking over his mail. "Excuse me? Sheriff?"

Not looking up right off, he sighed. "I hope this is important I'm really busy."

"Well, is a train full of hostages important enough?" Kitty asked.

Snapping his head up, "What? What was that you said? Oh, excuse me, Ma'am. Please." He said, now offering her a seat.

Shaking her head, "No, no thank you. There's a train full of hostages just outside of Spearville."

"And can I ask how…"

Before he finished, Kitty answered. "I was on it. Look, I'm Kitty Russell from Dodge City."

"Same Kitty Russell that owns the Long Branch Saloon?" He asked.

"The same." She answered.

"Well, now..." He brightened.

"Look, Sheriff, can we dispense with the small talk? I'm really tired."

"Well now, why don't you just start from the beginning and tell me everything?"

Inhaling, Kitty complied.

After relaying the whole incident to Carver, he stood up. "Miss Russell, would you like me to walk you over to the hotel? We can wire your friends in Dodge."

"No, I'll take care of that. Besides, Mister Morely and his wife have the young girl, that's with me, at their place so I'd like to go back and get her then head on to Dodge."

"Oh. How is Matt? I heard…"

Kitty just dropped her head. "He's a strong man." Then she turned and left.

As she crossed the street, heading for the saloon, she not only didn't notice one rider but also didn't notice the eyes watching her every move.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.8**

Kitty stood scanning the large room as she entered the saloon. As she approached the bar, the rather small yet robust and balding barkeep stood looking at her, unsure of her.

"Let me have a glass of your rye whiskey, please."

He didn't budge. Now the men at the bar all turned and stared.

Tilting her head, "You do have rye whiskey, don't you?"

Now snapping out of his stare, "Oh yes, ma'am, but are you sure you want…"

Raising her brow., "YES! I want rye whiskey."

Then a voice came from the end of the bar. "Hey, Burt. Don't you know who that is? Why this here is Miss Kitty Russell, owner of the Long Branch Saloon in Dodge City."

Burt placed the glass in front of Kitty. Kitty turned. "Yes, I am, and you would be?"

"Just a cowboy, Ma'am." He answered, tipping his hat.

But Kitty wasn't comfortable with his tone or the way he was looking at her. Raymond made his way down the bar.

"Miss Russell, maybe you'll be wantin' to head out." He said in a low tone.

Kitty swallowed the brown liquid, turned and walked out only to hear several laughs. Raymond followed behind as she headed for the wagon. "Miss Russell? I'm sorry for…"

Waving her hand, "Mister Morely, I deal with cowboys like that all the time. Just forget it."

As they started out, Carver headed for the saloon, looking to enlist as many men as he could to deputize to go out to where Kitty had told him the train would be. But he was interrupted by a short man walking up the boardwalk. "Sheriff? Sheriff? Wait a minute. I needs ta' jaw wit ya!"

Quickly Kitty turned, surprised at what she thought she'd heard. Pulling on Morely's reins, she cried out. "Wait!" Turning quickly, she saw him. "FESTUS! FESTUS! Festus Hagen!"

"Miz Kitty? What in plum tarnation… Miz Kitty, if'n you ain't a sight fur sore eyeballs!"

Jumping down off the wagon, Kitty smiled happily. "Oh, Festus, am I ever so glad to see you." Hugging him.

"Miz Kitty, ere you alright ur ownself? Doc and everybody's been a wondering when you was a coming back. Ol' Matthew is just plum ailing and, Miz Kitty, you know ol' Matthew. He… well, he…"

Cupping his face in her hands, "Festus, I know and I want to get back to Dodge. Festus, what are you doing here?"

"Miz Kitty, I be following them two yahoos that ambushed Matthew."

Furrowing her brow and you think they're here?"

"Well now, I'm not shore, Miz Kitty. What'cha doing here?"

"Ahhh, Festus, it's gonna take a lot of telling. Long story short, the train I was on was held hostage and I escaped with a young girl to save her. I came here to get to the sheriff, but Festus…" She sniffled.

"Awwww." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't you worry ur ownself, Miz Kitty. I'll git you home to Dodge."

She just rested her head on his shoulder. Then she remembered Tracy. "Oh, Festus, Tracy. I need to get Tracy."

"Tracy?" He repeated

"Tracy Copperton. She is the young girl I helped off the train, Festus. I don't have time to explain right now."

Morely looked at Kitty. "Ma'am?"

"I'm coming." And she looked at Festus. "I need to go get her. I'll see you back here in a while." Kissing his cheek, she hopped back up on the wagon.

The eyes watching earlier, once again, were still watching closely.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.9**

Festus stood confused. He still didn't completely understand about the train or who this young girl was that Kitty felt she had to help and protect. But then again, he knew that if a child was in danger and in need of protection, Kitty would be there. Still, he didn't feel right about leaving her ride off with this stranger.

Sheriff Carver approached Festus. "Look Deputy Hagen, Miss Russell explained to me about this train and it's passengers so I'm putting together a group of men. She says these folks are being held hostage."

Cocking his head, "Well now, if'n Miz Kitty tells ya them there folks is a bein' held against their will, then you can be shore of it."

Nodding, "Alright, Deputy. Oh, about those two posters? I just received some new ones just this morning. You might want to take a look."

Showing Festus the posters, "Deputy? How is Marshal Dillon? I didn't get much from Miss Russell."

"Matthew, he's hurt real bad. Them there yahoos I'm a lookin' fer ambushed him just after the trial he went to up in Hayes. I'm a thinking they set in wait. I found me these here burnt posters at the site. Some old prospector found ol' Matthew. This one here could be a brother." He said, now holding up one to show Carver.

Looking closer, Carver reached for the poster to examine it. "Come to think of it, this here fella looks like a fella that was over in the saloon, just this morning."

Heading back to the Morely farm and riding quietly, Kitty was now feeling better knowing she would get help to the passengers on the train and now that she'd run into Festus, she was sure to get back to Dodge."

When they came pulling up to the house, Tracy came rushing from the house. "Miss Russell. I woke up and Miss Clara said you went to town."

Holding her firm by the shoulders, Kitty nodded. "Yes, Tracy. You needed to rest. I went to see Sheriff Carver and told him about the train."

"You mean he's going to help them?" Tracy asked.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"But what about Grandmother and…"

Shaking her head. "No, now, Tracy, you just let me worry about Jessie. First we need to get back to Dodge." Now turning to Mister Morely. "Will you take us back into town? Then I can make arrangements for us on the stage. I know I'm asking an awful lot of you and your wife but I will see to it you are…"

Just then, Clara spoke up. "You need to do nothing, Ma'am. I was glad for the company and we'd be happy to help and see you folks get home safe."

Back at the train, several of the men had ridden back to the Copperton ranch to report to Jessie Copperton that they were unable to find Tracy. And as expected, she was livid. " How incompetent! I send six grown men to find and stop one seventeen year old girl from getting on a train and you let her get away. Idiots!"

"But Ms. Copperton, Ma'am…"

"I guess I should have done this myself." She grumbled, ignoring their protests.

Jessie paced around the room. "That child! She was always willful. Just like her mother. Blane always had a weak spot for hot house flowers. Ugh. Where was this child going?" Rushing upstairs and rummaging through Tracy's room, tossing everything to find some clue she cried out. "Tracy Lee Copperton! Where? Where would you go?" In anger, she tossed a pillow and knocked over a vase. As it fell, the lace cloth slid, revealing a slip of paper. Picking up the paper, Jessie noticed small jottings.

Dodge City, K. Russell, Train, 10:20

Now smacking the paper against her fingers. "AHHH! Kitty Russell! So you're going to Kitty." Now rushing down the stairs she yelled. "WEBB? WEBB!"

"Yes, Ms. Copperton?"

"You're taking me to town. I'm going to Dodge City."

"Yes, Ma'am." Webb replied.

Mister Morely, Kitty and Tracy all climbed on the wagon after saying their goodbyes to Clara. Kitty was relieved they were safe and finally on their way to town and would make arrangements to go onto Dodge.

Morely drove them up in front of the Spearville hotel.

"Thank you, Mister Morely. I appreciate everything you've done."

"Glad to help, Ma'am." He smiled and then he pulled away as Kitty and Tracy entered the hotel.

Tracy walked into the dining area to look around while Kitty checked them in. Kitty felt someone brush up closely behind her. W=Without thinking, she said, "Oh, excuse me."

"No, Ma'am. Just walk nicely and smile politely or this trigger finger of mine could get real shaky."

"What?" Kitty said, now trying to turn to see who was standing behind her.

"Oh, now, Pretty Lady. Just walk where I tell ya."

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked.

"All in due time, Red. All in due time." He slowly led her back out the door with one arm around her as if they were a couple. Tracy returned, looked at the clerk then looked around.

"Miss Russell? Miss Russell?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Slow Train to Dodge

PT.10

Carver and Festus set out to check up on the two men in the posters they now were holding. Festus was wondering if there was a connection, especially if there was a connection to Matt and the ambush that took place. Keeping his eyes peeled, as they crossed Main Street, Festus examined the face of every cowboy as Carver pointed out anyone that was new in town or unknown to him.

Just as they were about to enter the saloon, coming out of the hotel, Tracy panicked. "Mister! Mister!" She was now headed for Festus. Aren't you that friend of Miss Russell's? I remember you from a few years ago with that Marshal friend of hers and you." She was excited and out of breath.

Now looking confused and tilting his head, Festus asked, "What'cha tryin' to tell me bout Miz Kitty? Jest say it out."

Now swallowing hard. "Well, I don't know for sure but we were going in to check into the hotel and… and she was just…"

Frustrated and waiting for her to finish, "Jest what?"

"Gone! Just gone!" Her face dropped and her eyes saddened."

"Well now, wait one cotton pickin' minute." He started. "Miz Kitty couldn't jest vanish."

Now looking at Festus vest and seeing his badge. "Deputy, but she did. I swear she did!"

Just then, in a small boarded up warehouse, at the end of town, a rather burly man forced Kitty inside at gunpoint. "Make yourself at home, Red. Sorry if the accommodations aren't to your liking but you'll have to make do."

Staring back at him, she asked, "Who are you? And what do you want with me?" She was now looking around. The place had been abandoned for several years. Broken boards were everywhere, it was dirty and damp. It had recently rained so water was still dripping through the cracks.

"Oh, Lady, you're just an assurance, nothing more. Although, I must say you're real nice on the eyes. He snickered as he run a finger along her cheek.

Tightening her face and backing away, she yelled, "Keep your hands off of me! Assurance for what?"

"HaHaHa. Ah, where are my manners? My ma raised me better." Bowing in a mocking manner, he smiled. "Sam Cates, Ma'am." He said, tipping his hat.

Huffing out a sarcastic breath, "Raised you better? Seriously? I'm sure your Ma would be so proud. Kidnapping a woman." Furrowing her brow, "Wait? Cates? This is about Ben Cates?"

"Smart Lady. Yeah, he's my brother and…"

Nodding, Kitty jumped in, adding, "He was tried and convicted."

"Lady that jury had nothing, Nothing! Till Dillon got on that stand. It was his words that are putting that noose around Ben's neck."

"Ut-uh. Matt did his job. Your brother not only stole those horses but he killed a child. A CHILD! And Matt would never stand for anyone getting away with that."

Now busting into laughter. "Well, Red, way I hear it, Dillon ain't standing for too much of anything these days. HaHaHa"

Now staring at him, eye to eye, jaws tight, she said, "So, I guess it's safe to say your ma can also be proud of her boy for ambushing a man from cover? Does she know she raised a coward?"

Without warning, Sam Cates twirled around, backhanding Kitty and knocking her to the ground.

Rolling over and attempting to get up, rubbing her jaw and face, she glared at him. "Umm, touchy are we?" Now standing and brushing herself off, she looked at him. "So what exactly do you plan to do to keep Ma proud?" Raising her brow, she backed away. In the back of her mind she was thinking, "Oh my."

"Please, just shut up, Red."

Carver and Festus put Tracy up at the hotel then continued their search. At first, finding no one, Carver asked Festus to go along with the group out to the train. He agreed.

Once at the train location, Sheriff Carver and his posesy, showing up by surprise, entered the train, gathering up the three men still aboard. Waiting for the others to return with further instructions from Jessie Copperton, several of the men helped remove the debris from the tracks and get the train back on its way. Riding back to town, Carver questioned the three.

"Tell me something? If you three weren't there to rob the train, just what were you there for?" He asked, now shaking his head, in disbelief. The three looked back and forth at one another.

Festus, in disgust, said, "Go on, speak up!"

Finally, one of the men began to speak, looking at the others. "Well, we're fired anyway. We were sent to find Ms. Copperton's Granddaughter. She'd run off and Ms. Copperton, well, when she tells ya to do something, ya just do it."

"Run off?" Festus repeated.

"Yeah, young Tracy. Ms. Copperton heard she bought a ticket on this train and wanted us all to stop her and to bring her home by any means."

Carver was shaking his head. "Any means?"

Then Festus added, "Ya mean you was gonna kidnap this here girl?"

The man was now looking to Festus and Carver. 'Well, like I said, you don't know Ms. Copperton. When she says do, you do."

"Well now, you dang yahoo's is gone ta' jail."

Still rubbing her face and jaw, Kitty brushed off her skirt then looked around, cringing. Righting a barrel, and brushing it off with a piece of burlap , she sat leaning against a post, stretching her head and neck. Exhaling, she thought, "Oh, Cowboy. I'm so sorry. I'd give anything, anything to be right with you in Dodge. Please know in my heart and soul, I'm there holding you and willing you to hold on. I need you Matt. Please know that. Feel that I love you. You are my heart, my life." Kissing her fingers and placing them over her heart then blowing them into the air.

After taking Jessie Copperton to town, Webb Conley headed back. He knew her plan was to go after Tracy herself. He never agreed with her on her plan for Tracy. But over the years, he had learned to take orders like the rest of her employees. It was just that after Kitty's last visit there and Blane Copperton starting to take control of the ranch again, things ran different, smoother.

He and Blane had become closer. He always felt bad for Tracy and the way Jessie shunned Tracy. But now, with Blane's untimely death and realizing it was Tracy that would take control of Blane's estate on her 18th birthday. Jessie was getting desperate to hold on to some sort of control even if it making a deal with the devil.

Reaching the ranch, he was approached by several of the hands. "Webb? We need to talk."

"Why?" Webb asked. "What's wrong?"

"The men that came back, they've quit. Now we're down three men. Oh, and your boy, Jay, is nowhere to be found."

Smiling and huffing out a breath, he said, "That boy is always off somewhere. He'll show up."

"Now look, Webb. He might be your boy but if he's not gonna…"

Throwing up his hand, "Jay pulls more than his fair share around here and you all know it."

Nodding, "Yeah, he's a hard worker but…"

"But nothing." Webb said. "He'll show up."

Matt stirred. "Well, hello, Cowboy. Nice to see those baby blues…"

"Kit… Kitty?"

"Uh-huh. Who were you expecting?"

"Ahhh, Kit." He just smiled, reaching out his hand.

"I need you, Cowboy. I really need you."

Suddenly, as he reached out further, again calling, "KITTY! KITTY!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Slow Train to Dodge

PT.11

From the outer room, Doc could hear Matt calling out Kitty's name again and again. Rushing in, he called, "Matt. Matt." Grabbing him by the shoulders, trying to stop him from getting up. "Just wait a minute. Where do you think you're going?"

"Where'd she go, Doc?"

Shaking his head, swiping his mustache, "Now, Matt, I want you to listen."

Throwing up his hand, "Now, Doc, I know you're going to tell me Kitty's not here and I can see that. But Doc she was here. She needs me." He was still attempting to stand. "Doc, I have to…"

Now with a burning stare, "The only thing you have to do is get back in that bed!"

Matt sat back down with a defeated look on his face. From the other room, Burke called out for Doc.

Festus and Carver, bringing in the men from the train, drew the attention of the town folk, also Tracy from the window of her room. She quickly rush down to carver's office.

"Sheriff? Do they know where Miss Russell is?"

"Miss Tracy, we don't be knowing if'n these here yahoos have any knowin about Miz Kitty."

"But they're the ones that were on the train and," now pointing at one of them, 'he pointed a gun at her and threatened her."

Quickly, he spoke up. "Oh, I wasn't gonna use it. Red was a tough lady."

While they were all debating, a young boy entered the office.

"Excuse me, Sheriff. I have a note here for the deputy." Carver's deputy stood. "Oh, no, sir, not you. That one." He was now pointing to Festus and handing it to him.

"Festus fiddled with the paper, not knowing how to say he couldn't read it. Tracy gently reached over. "May I, Mister Hagen?"

"Why, thank you, Miss Tracy. I seem to have lost my reading specs."

Tracy began to read and looked surprised. "Oh my!"

"Well, Miss?" Carver began to ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry. it says:

 _ **This note is to be followed to the letter.**_

 _ **Marshal Dillon is to have my brother, Ben Cates, released or Kitty Russell dies! Dillon is to make the exchange. Instructions to follow."**_

This is plum crazy. Matthew is lying in Doc Adams office. If'n I get my hands on whoever has Miz Kitty, I'm gonna git on um like ugly on an ape. I kin garontee ya that!"

Festus headed to the telegraph office and sent off a wire to Doc.

 _ **Doctor Galen Adams, Dodge City, Kansas**_

 _ **Miss Kitty kidnapped. They want Matthew to make an exchange, Miss Kitty for Cates. Will do my best to find her.**_

 _ **Festus' Hagen, Sheriff Carver's office, Spearville, Kansas**_

Sam Cates, carrying a tray, entered the warehouse. "Well, Red, be glad my ma always taught me I should feed a lady as well. Here. Might as well eat something. We're gonna be here a while. Cook at the café makes a great stew, fresh rolls and good coffee. Go on, it's not poison."

Being hungry, Kitty decided to eat a bit. She figured he wanted her alive for a reason. Taking a sip of the coffee, she asked, "So, what's your plan?"

"Well, sent a note to the fuzzy face fella you were talking to earlier. He knows what to do. As long as my instructions are followed, you'll be fine.

Furrowing her brow, "And what instructions are those?"

"Dillon delivers Ben in exchange for you. See? It's easy."

Now her face dropped. "Are you out of your mind? Did you forget you ambushed him? Left him for dead? And your brother is in jail. How…"

"Well, I guess, Red, if he wants to see you alive again, he'll get creative."

As the wire came across for Doc, both Burke and Louie were standing listening as Barney read it off. Louie ran out excited, rushing to get Newly. Barney headed for Doc's office, finding Doc at the foot of his stairs. "Oh, Doc, this just came for you. It's from Festus. It's not good."

"For heaven sakes, Barney, can I read it?" As Doc read it, he just rubbed his face. "Ah, Kitty! Kitty Honey."

"Any reply, Doc?"

Doc just shook his head and then headed up his stairs.

Shortly after, Burke entered. "Doc?"

"What is it, Burke?"

"Well, I was thinking about that wire that Barney received."

"You mean my private wire, Burke?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know Doc. But don't you think the Marshal will want to know Miss Kitty is in real danger again because of a prisoner he put away? You know what happened with Bonner."

"Damn it, Burke. Of course I know! Do you think I'd forget something like that? But right now Matt's in no condition…" Suddenly, the back room door opened.

"Doc? What danger is Kitty in? Where is she? What aren't you telling me?"

"Now, Matt, you need to get back in that bed."

"Doc, tell me!"

Doc now turned to Burke. "Get out! Now! Get out! See what you did? Go!"

Burke just looked speechless and turned for the door. "Sorry, Doc, I just…"

Looking angry, Doc growled. "I know what you just!"

Newly was trying to calm Louie, when the office door swung open. "I'd like to speak with Marshal Dillon. Where can I find him?"

"Well, Ma'am, I'm acting Marshal. What can I do for you? Names Newly O'Brien."

Well, Mr. O'Brien. My name Is Jessie Copperton.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Slow Train to Dodge

PT.12

Tracy sat quietly but worriedly in her room at the hotel where Festus had told her to stay until he came for her. Curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow, she began to cry. "Oh, Miss Russell, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to involve you in my mess with grandmother. Now you have these other problems, if only I could let your Marshal friend know."

Just then a light knock on the door. Quickly jumping up and rushing to answer. "Oh, Mr. Hagen, I was hoping you'd be back with word soon." But as she opened the door, a look of surprise crossed her face as the young man at the door grabbed her, moving back into the room. She was in his arms as he was swinging her around and hugging her. "Ah, Tracy Honey, I was waiting for a chance to see you alone."

"Jay! Jay, you scared me half to death. When did you get here?" Tracy asked.

"I was here the day you got here with that redheaded woman. I've been watching you and her. I saw her here in town with that farmer then later with him and you but finally saw you come here with that whiskered face man."

"Oh, that's Deputy Hagen. He's a friend of Miss Russell. Jay, Miss Russell, she's a good woman. She saved Daddy's life and mine a few years back. That's why I thought of her when we needed help. She lives in Dodge City and her friend is the Marshal there." Now smiling, "I think he's a bit more than just a friend but she's never really said. But it just happened that she was on the train headed back from a business trip when Grandmother's men trapped the train on the tracks. Anyway, she managed to hide me. She then snuck us off the train. We walked till we found the farm house to get help. Does anyone know you're here, Jay?"

"No, I just left after you did as we planned. But I'm sure by now they know I'm gone."

Doc now being extremely angry, decided to walk over to the telegraph office.

As he entered, Barney greeted him. "Hello, Doc. What can I…"

Before he could finish, "Barney, what in thunder has come over you? Do you realize that a wire is just as private as the United States mail?"

"Well, Doc, of course I do but…"

Swiping his mustache, "BUT NOTHING! That wire that came for me was just that private and not for Burke."

"But, Doc I didn't mean for anyone else to read it or even hear it but when I saw that Miss Kitty was in danger, I just…"

Ah, hogwash. Barney, Matt is in no condition to hear news like that and you know better than anyone how Nathan Burke is." Now turning and storming out.

Doc was heading out, just as he saw Newly directing Jessie Copperton to the hotel.

"Doc, hold up there!" Hurrying towards Doc. "How's the Marshal?"

"Aw, Newly…"

"What is it, Doc?"

"Damn Burke came charging in my office with the news from Barney about Kitty being kidnapped loud enough for Matt to hear. Newly, Matt's in no shape…"

Scratching his head, "Don't look now, Doc but I don't think that matters much now."

As Doc turned, Matt was struggling to make his way down the stairs. Huffing out a breath and tugging on his ear. "Now, Matt, wait one minute. Where in blazes do you think you're going?"

Waving his hand in the air. "She needs me, Doc. I can't leave her out there. I just won't. I heard her. She needs me. Newly, I can't ride but I'll be needing a ticket to Spearville." Newly now looked to Doc. "Don't look at him! I'm going, with or without your help." Matt struggled to walk to his office.

Jessie Copperton watched the conversation between Matt, Doc and Newly but couldn't hear everything. Approaching them, she called out. "Marshal Dillon?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"You may not remember me but I'm Jessie Copperton. We met several years ago."

After thinking about it a minute, he said, "Oh yes. How are you?"

"Well, Marshal, this isn't a social call. I'm searching for my granddaughter, Tracy. You remember her? She's a bit older now. I believe she's in search of Kitty Russell so if you can just tell me where I can find Kitty…"

Now frustrated, Matt said, "Miss Copperton, I can't at the moment so if you'll excuse me."

But, Marshal…"

Matt just turned and walked away in extreme pain.

Jessie was appalled. "Well, I never."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.13**

"Well now, no one and I mean, no one talks to Jessie Copperton like that and just walks away. I just won't stand for that!" She began to follow right behind Matt, but suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm. "Now wait just one minute."

As she turned, Doc was standing, holding her with a tight grip. "I think you need to hold on there."

Now with a high toned air, "And just who might you be?" She demanded, pulling loose from his grip.

"Ma'am, that is a very sick man and I'm his doctor and the woman you just asked him about is in grave danger. I just can't explain it to you right now but it's my job to keep that man alive."

Jessie just stood staring at him, thinking of what he said then thinking, "I liked you, Kitty, I really liked you. And you've betrayed me, going against me, helping Tracy, hiding her from me. No one crosses Jessie Copperton. No one!'

Doc rushed to catch up with Matt in his office. Entering the jail, he said, "Matt…"

"Look, Doc, don't waste your breath. I have to go."

"Now, Matt, I want you, no, I need you to listen to me, really listen to me. Do you have any idea how sick you are right now? What do you think Kitty would say if she knew what you were about to do?"

"Ah, Doc, I have to do this for Kitty. She needs me. She…"

Scrubbing his face, "I know. I know. She told you, so you've said. Only you two I'll never fully understand. But I guess, I do…" Shaking his head, "Well, if you're going, I'm going with you."

"What?" Matt shouted in surprise.

"Well, you'd like to get there alive and in one piece wouldn't you?" Doc answered tugging his ear.

Jay and Tracy spent all night talking. She tried explaining everything that happened and then they tried to figure out what they would do next. They figured by now not only did Jessie know the men didn't find her but Webb would know Jay was gone too. And he would possibly put it all together.

They had kept the relationship secret. Jay had suggested they find a preacher and marry right away. But Tracy didn't feel right about doing that while Kitty was still missing and in danger.

Suddenly a knock at the door caught their attention. "Jay? That's probably Deputy Hagen. He can't find you here. Here, hide in the closet." She said, pushing him inside. "I'm coming" She called, opening the door. "I'm sorry, I was sleeping."

"Miss Tracy, I thought you might be a wanting to have some supper?"

"Oh, I… I… well, okay, let's go." Rushing him out the door, figuring Jay could then sneak out once they left.

Kitty was sitting alone in the damp warehouse, tired and hungry. Cates had left to scope out the town and see if there was any word on his brother. Kitty was getting frustrated. She began picking things up and throwing them. She couldn't hear anything. "Damn! Where am I? Ah, oh, Cowboy. I promise I'll get there somehow. I'll get to you."

After supper, Festus walked Tracy back to the hotel. He noticed that he and Tracy were being watched. It caught his attention that the man was carrying a covered tray down the board walk towards the edge of town. That end of the street was dark and more than deserted.

Not letting on to Tracy and saying good night at the door, he doubled back and tried to follow the man to get a closer look. But when he reached the end of the street, it was dark and there was no sign of him. All he saw was old abandoned buildings but no sign of anyone. He just shook his head, confused but he had a gnawing feeling.

Early the next morning, Matt and Doc boarded the train against Doc's better judgment.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.14**

Jessie Copperton was annoyed at the response she was getting from Newly, Matt and then Doc. She decided to ask around town. As she made her way down the boardwalk she looked across the street. Seeing Sam outside the Long Branch she was thinking to herself. "Hum. Kitty said she ran a saloon. Those others look a little shabby. This has got to be the one."

Approaching Sam, she called out. "Good morning my dear man."

Looking up, Sam nodded. "Well, good morning, Ma'am. We're not open yet." Smiling at her.

"For heaven's sake, I'm not here to drink. I'm here to see Kitty Russell."

"Oh, well, Ma'am…"

"Not, Ma'am. Mrs. Copperton. Jessie Copperton. She'll know the name. You just tell her I'm here. Go on."

But Mrs. Copperton, Miss Kitty's not here. Why, she's not even in town."

"She's not?" Jessie said surprised. "But she must be. Why my granddaughter came…" Then she quickly stopped. "Oh, I see. You're covering too. You work for her so you were told what to say that, if I came looking. Is that it?"

Mrs. Copperton, I don't know what you mean." Sam answered with an inquisitive look.

"Well, she won't get away with this."

The train pulled into Spearville. As the whistle blew, Kitty was drifting in a semi- sleep. It was the first sound she had heard since being held in that dreadful place. Shaking her head, she thought, "Whistle? Train? I must be near the train tracks." Seeing small beams of light creeping through the cracks, "Well, I guess it's morning." She thought to herself .

Looking over, seeing Sam Cates sleeping against a post. "Hey! Hey, Mister. Wake up."

Stirring slightly. "What is it, Red?"

"I need to... Well… I need a place to… Someplace a little private, if you don't mind." Now smirking at him.

Finally, when he realized what she was getting at, "Oh. Oh, yeah. Okay, wait right there a minute." He checked outside to see it if was clear then walked her down behind some buildings. "Now, Red, you even think of trying anything funny and I won't hesitate to shoot you."

Twisting her lip. "Oh, I wouldn't think of it!" Kitty quickly scanned her surroundings and did what she had to do.

"Come on, Red, I don't have all day."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." As she was walking back up to the warehouse, she could see movement. Realizing the road to town was just up ahead.

Once back inside, Cates tied her to the post. "Now look, Red, I'm going to get food. You try and keep quiet. I won't be long. I'm gonna go see if Dillon did as he was told."

"You, fool. Matt's in no condition to do anything with your brother even if he wanted to." She yelled out.

"Well, for your sake, you better hope he is." He snapped as he left.

Festus and Carver were coming out of the café just as Matt and Doc made their way down Main Street. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. Matthew? Doc? What'cha all doing here? Matthew, you should be in bed."

"Festus, I don't need to hear it from you too. Heard enough from Doc all the way here." Matt grumped. "Festus, what can you tell me about Kitty? Any idea where…"

"Aw, Matthew. Miss Tracy telled us she just disappeared from the hotel lobby then this here note shows up sayin' this here feller has Miz Kitty and wants to trade her fer his brother. That there yahoo you testified against in Hayes. That Ben Cates feller, Matthew. But there's not nearly a clue where he's a keepin' Miz Kitty."

Jessie Copperton entered the telegraph office. Barney, Louie and Burke were standing around talking about how Doc blasted him for telling them what was in his wire. Suddenly she spoke up. "Excuse me, Gentlemen. If you don't mind."

Quickly, Barney stepped up. "Oh, yes, Ma'am. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to send a wire."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Here. I'll write it out. I want it to go to Webb Conley at the Copperton ranch. Have it sent by messenger from Sioux Creek."

No sign of Tracy here in Dodge or the woman. Need back up. Send Cates. ASAP!

Jessie Copperton

Sitting in Carvers office, Festus was filling Matt in on all he had been doing then he remembered the night before after supper with Tracy and the suspicious man with the tray, walking off into the dark. "Matthew, there was this feller walkin' late with a tray off in ta the dark. But when I follered him, he just disappeared."

"He did? Where, Festus?"

"Just in the dark at the edge of town."

Carver looked at Festus."

"Well, Deputy, there's nothing out there but a few abandoned buildings. Been that way for years now. Supposed to have been torn down. We can ride out there and look around but I doubt you'll find anything never mind anyone."

A few hours later, Barney came to the hotel asking Howie to deliver a message to Jessie Copperton. "Barney, she's not in her room. She left a while ago. I believe she went to Delmonico's."

Just then, she entered behind them, overhearing their conversation. "I'm right here. Is that for me?"

"Yes. Yes, Ma'am."

Quickly, she read it.

Mrs. Copperton,

Cates gone. Nowhere on property. Left note. Went to take care of personal business, family business.

Webb Conley

"OHHHHH! If I want something done, I just need to do it myself!" She crumbled the paper in her hands!

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.15**

Cates once again left Kitty while he went scoping out the town, looking for signs to see if his plan was working. He was excited to see Festus talking to Carver and Doc along with none other than Matt Dillon.

Staying out of sight, he headed for the saloon, figuring he could overhear the conversations that now were surfacing throughout town, about the missing woman from the hotel.

Doc was trying to get Matt to rest a bit after the long train ride but that was hopeless. Matt looked to Carver then Festus. "Festus? These abandoned buildings you spoke of, I think we should check them out. If you say…"

But before he could finish, Carver jumped in. "Now, Matt, that'd be a waste of time. There's nothing out there, I'm tellin' ya. Those buildings are barely standing."

Inhaling deeply, "But if Festus saw someone going out that way and carrying a tray…"

Doc was watching Matt then looked at Carver. "No point in arguing with him, not where Kitty is concerned."

"Well, Doc, it's Miz Kitty were'a talkin' bout."

"Don't you think I know that, you fool? I'm just as concerned about Kitty as you both are."

Kitty, working as hard as she could, managed to get her one hand free. Then she worked herself around, trying to free herself the rest of the way. She could see a beam of light between the boards. Not being able to see much but remembering her surroundings from when she was outside earlier, she was trying to pull on the boards to separate them, even trying to kick at them.

After exhausting herself, she tried taking the empty tray and prying it between the boards. Then she heard what sounded like whistling. Stopping to listen and peeking through the cracks, she could see a young man walking straight for the building. "Hey! Hey, you out there. In here! In here! I need help! Please? Please? I need help!"

"Who are you?" The young man asked.

"My name is Kitty Russell. I'm being held prisoner. The door is locked from the outside."

"Wait! Kitty Russell? The same Kitty that's Tracy's friend?"

"YES! Who are you? Oh, never mind that. Just get me out of here before he comes back."

Jay came around the building and tried to unlock the door but it was chained and padlocked. "Ma'am, I need to get something to break this. I'll be back."

"No! Wait! You can't leave me here."

Jay quickly ran back towards town, running into Festus and Doc outside the café. Not wanting to say who he was he said, "Deputy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the one lookin' for the missing woman, right?"

"That'd be right. What'cha know bout' that?"

"Follow me."

Just then Matt came from Carver's office. "Festus, what's this?"

"Matthew, this here feller knows somethin' bout Miz Kitty."

"Son, where is she?" Matt asked quickly.

"This way." Jay replied.

Quickly they all headed towards the warehouse but as they approached, Cates had already returned.

"Where'd ya think you were going, Red?" Grabbing her and tossing her across the open space. "Did you think you were gittin' away from ol' Sam? Did ya?"

With a sarcastic smirk, "Did you think I wouldn't try?"

"Now, Red, you really don't wanna make me mad. I just come back ta tell ya Dillon, he's gonna do like he's told. You must mean a little somethin' to him. He came all this way."

Furrowing her brow, she was not sure if she believed him. "Matt's here?"

Now laughing at her, "Sure is! What? You didn't think he'd come fer ya?"

Suddenly, from outside, "CATES! You wanted me. I'm here. Let Kitty go. Deal with me! This time, do it like a man. Face me, man to man! Just let her go!"

Kitty yelled out, "Matt? Matt?"

Cates turned, slapping her, knocking her to the ground. "Quiet, woman. I'll kill her, Dillon! The deal was you bring Ben then you get your woman!"

Kitty laid on the ground, holding her jaw. "Matt, don't make deals with killers. No way, no how."

"I'll kill her, Dillon." He called again and quickly he fired his gun.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Slow Train To Dodge**

 **PT.16**

The sound of the gun shot ringing out stopped all outside the warehouse in their tracks.

"Matthew? Miz Kitty?" Rushing towards the closed door, Matt yelled out. "Kitty! Kitty! Cates, I'm coming in!"

Festus, Carver and even Jay followed behind Matt spanning out. Suddening, they heard, "Matt? Matt, I can't open the door from this side. It's stuck."

Festus, Jay and Carver rushed to force the large doors open, and as it fell open, Kitty came through, exhausted, unable to speak and tears in her eyes. Falling into Matt's arms and resting her head against his chest gently, she cried, "Oh, Cowboy. What on earth are you doing here? You… you should be…"

Stopping her, "Ssshhh, Kit. Are you alright?"

Nodding her head, "I am now. I am now."

Festus looked at Kitty, "Miz Kitty? The shot?"

Shrugging her shoulders, he turned his back and pulled his gun to fire and I saw a board so I…"

Now Doc just laughed, swiping his mustache, mumbling, "Gun went off?"

"Yeah." She answered as she looked at Matt. "Cowboy? Let's get you out of here. Doc, why'd you let him come here?"

"Oh, now, young lady, did you think there was anything I could have done to stop him?"

"Well, maybe not but Doc, he's… he's…"

"He's right here, you two!" Matt shouted standing between them both.

Smiling, "Oh of course you are and we're going to get you into bed and get you some rest and, Doc? I'm going see to it he stays there."

Smiling to himself, he thought, 'Young Lady, I believe you will."

As they made their way back towards town, Festus and Carver took Cates to the jail. Tracy ran out when she saw them all.

"Miss Russell! You're alright!" She cried, hugging her."

"Yes, Tracy, I'll be just fine with a nice hot bath and a bed."

Jay walked up behind Tracy. "Oh, Miss Russell I want you to meet someone. "Jay Conley. This is Miss Russell, the woman I told you about. She saved Daddy's life and mine a few years ago and this is her special friend, Marshal Dillon." She just shifted her eyes looking at Matt.

"Tracy, I believe your friend and I met earlier." Kitty told the girl.

Jay nodded, "Yes, Ma'am, we did. Sorry I couldn't help faster."

"It's alright."

Tracy leaned closer to Kitty. "Remember when you asked me on the train if there was a special someone?" Now smiling, "Well, yes. Jay and I… well, Miss Russell…"

'Et et. Tracy, I think I get the point."

"Well, Miss Russell? If Grandmother finds out about…"

Raising her brow, "Oh, I see. Yes, Jessie."

"Hummmm." just then Matt added, "Are we talking about Jessie Copperton?"

Furrowing her brow, "Yes, cowboy. Why?"

"Well, before I left Dodge, she was there asking for you, Kitty."

"And?"

"And nothing. I didn't have time to talk to her."

Chuckling, "Of course, you didn't. Tracy, we'll all meet for breakfast. Now, Cowboy, let's see about getting you taken care of and no arguments!"

Doc just snickered. "And you thought I was tough."

Kitty checked Matt into the hotel and ordered plenty of hot water. After being in that warehouse, she couldn't wait to peel off those clothes. She was surprised but yet very glad that Festus and Carver had brought back her things from the train as well as Tracy's. Once cleaned up, and having Matt settled., she curled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder careful of his chest wound.

Lying quiet, rubbing her hand lightly across his wounded chest. "Matt? Cowboy, I… I… when Doc wrote me that you were shot, I… well, I was so scared. I dropped everything. I wanted nothing more than to be home, home in Dodge with you. To be here by your side, I wanted, needed, you to know I was there with you and would do anything, anything, Cowboy. I was actually willing you to…"

Gently he reached down, turning her face to face him. "I know, Kitty. I heard you and you were here, or there with me. You were there holding my hand and telling me to fight and to hold on."

"Matt, I tried. I was trying everything, everything I could."

"Sssshhh, Kit. I know. Kit, we're here together."

"Cowboy, I couldn't live without you. You know that?"

"Yeah, Kit and you're not going to have to, not just yet." Kissing the top of her head.

Tracy sat talking to Jay. "Maybe we should have told your father. Maybe he would have helped us."

"Nah, he'd never go against your grandmother."

"Oh, I don't know. Webb and Daddy got pretty close before he died."

"Tracy, you'll be 18 in another week then this will all not matter."

Carver had Kitty sit and write out a statement as to what took place at the warehouse as well as the train, even though she had already told him. Sitting there, Sam Cates, in the next room behind bars, yelled out to Matt that he wasn't through with him. He yelled that Kitty might have out smarted him but that she just got lucky. But that if he got another chance, he'd make Matt pay and her too.

Just as he was yelling, the door to Carver's office swung open. "There you are, Kitty Russell! And your Marshal friend. Now, where are you hiding my granddaughter?"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.17**

Kitty quickly turned at the sound of Jessie's voice, stunned. "Mrs. Copperton? What are you… I mean…"

"Oh, forget all that. Where is Tracy? Where are you keeping her, you and this so called representation of the law? What a joke."

Heat now rising to her face, Kitty stood. "Now wait just one minute here. How dare you. How dare you attack Marshal Dillon. He has nothing to do with any of this. Maybe you should be asking yourself what it is you're doing to that poor girl to make her run from you and her own home."

Matt, surprised by this whole scene, just watched, then ,spoke. "Kitty what is this all about?"

"I'll tell you, Marshal." Jessie started. "Kitty, here, is hiding my granddaughter from me. Tracy ran away from home and she ran to Kitty. And Tracy is only 17. Marshal, it is your duty to turn her back over to me. So what are you going to do?"

Rocking her head back and forth, hands on hips, "Oh now, you wait one minute. Matt, this crazy woman is trying to marry that girl off to someone. Ughhhhhh!"

Matt threw his hands up, "Now, Kitty, this is a family matter."

Her jaws began to tighten. "Matt Dillon, don't you dare 'Now Kitty' me! Let me finish. That little girl is 17. This man could be her grandfather and she doesn't even know him. It's a business deal!"

"What?" Matt asked.

"Yes. A business deal! Tracy told me the whole sorted story."

"Kitty, are you sure you know it all?"

"Matt…"

"Look, Marshal, I am the child's guardian and I have the legal say of what goes on in her life until she is 18. So, as I said, it is your legal duty to instruct Miss Russell to turn Tracy over to me this instant."

From the back room, Cates began yelling out to Matt again his usual threats. The sound of the voice caught Jessie's attention and without thinking, "Cates? Is that you?" She said before catching herself. "Oh, I…I…"

"You what, Mrs. Copperton?" Matt asked. "You know this man?"

Now Sam Cates could see Jessie Copperton standing in the office lobby. "Yeah, the lady knows me."

Shaking her head, "Ohhh, why did I ever keep you on? You and your brother were worthless from the start. Couldn't pull off the most minor set of instructions."

Matt was now listening intently and pulling over a chair. "Ma'am, have a seat and maybe you should start from the beginning."

"Beginning? What are you talking about?"

"Your connection to the Cates brothers. I'm listening."

Carver now opened the cell and brought out Sam Cates and handcuffed him to a chair. "Ma'am, go on." Matt sat on the edge of Carver's desk.

"Well, a few years back, I hired Ben Cates as a hand on the Copperton ranch while my son Blaine was away on business. He said he had a lot of knowledge of horses. He seemed to know his stuff. He was good with them. I made all the deals and Webb handled all the men at my instruction of course. Anyway, he asked that I bring on his brother. We needed a man so I did. We made some good breeding deals. My son and I didn't always agree on how and who to deal with but things worked out in the end."

"Were there any problems while they worked for you?" Matt asked.

"Well, not really."

"What do you mean, 'Not really'?"

"Well, Ben and Blane were both hard headed. They didn't always see things the same way but Ben and I… Anyway, things worked out just fine. Marshal why does this all matter? Ben left my employ."

"Mrs. Copperton, Ben Cates is in prison and set to hang for horse theft and murder. And Sam, here, is now in jail for kidnapping and attempted murder and…"

"Oh now, Marshal. I had no such Idea these men were capable of such…"

Before she could finish, "LIAR! Dillon she a LIAR! She canned Ben after she had him do her dirty work for her. Those horses you are hanging my brother for, that was her deal. They're horses she wanted. The owner wouldn't make her a deal so she sent Ben to force him to deal. The mighty Jessie Copperton don't take 'no' for an answer. And the order was "Bring back the horses, NO MATTER WHAT! At any cost!"

Kitty was astonished. "WHAT?"

Nodding, "Yes, Ma'am. And when Ben asked what about Mr. Copperton, she said not to worry."

Getting angry, "Shut UP, you fool!"

Matt was shaking his head in anger. "Mrs. Copperton." He now looked to Carver. Both were now thinking the same thing. Carver put Cates back in the cell.

Jessie stood to leave. "I'll be at the hotel. I expect you to turn over Tracy."

"Et, et, Mrs. Copperton. Wait. We're not done here. I don't think you understand the seriousness of what…"

"Oh, just spit it out, Marshal."

"Ma'am, if this story checks out then you are complicit in the same charges as Ben Cates."

"I beg your pardon, Marshal?"

"Ma'am, if Ben Cates was working on your orders to steal those horses, you too will be charged with horse theft and an accomplice to murder."

Jessie's face dropped. "What? I never…"

Just then standing in the doorway, shaking, with tear-filled eyes, stood Tracy and Jay with his arm around her. "Oh, Grandmother! How could you?"

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.18**

"Tracy Lee Copperton! Child, do you have any idea what you have put me through? Running all over!"

Tilting her head, shaking, "Grandmother? is what I just heard true? Did you have that man steal those horses? Daddy would have never allowed anyone to steal horses or let anyone be killed for a horse. I'm… I'm so ashamed. It makes me ashamed of the Copperton name."

She was now burying her face in Jay's chest and Jay just enveloped her in his arms. "It's ok, Tracy honey. I got you."

Looking disgusted. "Get your hands off her, young man!" Jessie barked at him.

The two just ignored her.

Kitty stood, placing an arm around Tracy and Jay. "Look, Jay, why don't you take Tracy over to the café' and get her some tea and maybe something to eat while the Marshal and Sheriff finish up here?" Winking at him.

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered and turned, walking Tracy out the door.

Kitty turned to Matt. "Matt, you really need to get some rest, Cowboy."

"Ah, Kitty, later."

Raising her brow. "Cowboy…"

"Kit, I know, I know."

As she turned, Jessie with a harsh look, said, "Ya know, Kitty I liked you. I really liked you."

"You don't say?"

"Like I said, if only my Blaine would have smartened up and kept you on the ranch…"

Frowning, "Oh, Mrs. Copperton, I wish you wouldn't…" Waving a hand, "Sheriff, if we're done here…"

"Oh, yes, Miss Russell. Matt and I can handle it from here."

Nodding, "Matt, I'm going to check on Tracy. She was really…"

Knowing what she was thinking. "Yeah, Kit. I'll meet you later."

"Oh and, Matt."

"I know. I will."

Matt had sent Festus to wire on to Hayes for further information on the case and to double check details. When Festus received the answer, "Matthew. Matthew, this here came back fer ya!"

Matt read the message then handed it to Carver. Jessie looked at Matt. "Just how long you going to keep me here?"

"Well, Mrs. Copperton, it looks like you're going to be our guest at least till the circuit court judge arrives."

"What?" She shouted. "I'm under arrest?"

"Well, yes, Ma'am, you are."

I… I… You can't do this to me. Why, you do know who I am, don't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Jessie Copperton. But you still will be tried just like anyone else who breaks the law. You will be allowed proper representation."

"What?"

A lawyer. You will have a lawyer."

Carver looked at Matt. "Matt, we can't really lock her up here?"

Scratching his head. "No, guess not. Okay, I'll take her over to the hotel and lock her in her room."

Kitty met with Tracy and Jay at the café.

"Oh, Miss Russell…"

"Tracy, you can call me Kitty."

"Yes, Ma'am, I mean Miss Kitty. I am so ashamed. I can't believe Grandmother would do such a thing. And I heard your Marshal friend say Ben Cates killed a child. Is that true?"

Nodding her head. "Yes, Honey, he did."

"That means Grandmother had something to do with killing a child?"

"Oh, Tracy. We don't know what is actually going to happen until the Judge comes."

"Miss Kitty, now I know I have to get away from her. I don't want my ba…" Quickly, she stopped.

Kitty just looked, now lifting Tracy's chin so they were both eye to eye. "Oh, Tracy. When?"

"Oh, Miss Kitty, about 7 Months. I wanted to tell you sooner but with all that happened…"

With a pouted look, cupping he face in her hands. "It's going to be alright. You'll see. Trust me."

Tracy just laid her head on Kitty's shoulder, exhausted.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.19**

Matt walked Jessie Copperton over to the hotel, locking her in her room and instructing the clerk that under no circumstances was anyone other than Carver or himself to go in or out of that room.

Returning to his room he collapsed on the bed. The day was catching up to him. As he laid back and closed his eyes, Kitty entered exhaling.

"Well, Cowboy, this has been quite a day." Then she noticed he was sound asleep. Smiling, seeing he had removed his boots and gun belt, she curled up beside him and kissed his cheek. "You sleep."

Waking later, Matt tightened his hold around Kitty, realizing how close he came to losing her. First by being ambushed by Cates then again, as revenge once again for doing his job.

Feeling his hold on her, she began to stir. "Umm, hello, Cowboy. Sleep well?"

"Some. And you?"

Giggling, "Some. You were sleeping when I got back so I thought I'd join you."

"Glad you did, Ma'am."

"Matt? What's going to happen with Jessie?"

"I'm not sure, Kit. if she ordered Cates to steal those horses, well…"

Propping herself up, "Matt, they don't hang women, do they?"

"No. But she will go to prison."

"Matt, we have to prepare Tracy."

"Tracy?"

"Yes, Cowboy. Whatever happens here is going to affect Tracy. Remember her father has died. She has no one and right now she is angry with Jessie. But in a few months she is going to need her grandmother and Jay both."

"Kitty, did I miss something here?"

Smiling at him, "Matt, Tracy and Jay are going to have a baby."

"A baby?"

Nodding, "Yeah, a baby."

"Oh, boy. Well, Kitty, Jay seems like a good and responsible kid."

"Yes, and he loves Tracy and as I said, they love one another and want to be married. I promised her, Matt. I promised to help her."

Three days Later, Judge Hiram Brookings arrived on the noon stage. A small group gathered in the hotel dining room, which doubled as a court room, for the purpose of deciding if Jessie Copperton was an accessory to the crime of horse theft and murder.

After going over all the facts and evidence over the next two days, Jessie was found guilty of conspiracy on the horse theft charge as Cates acted on her direct orders. But they could not prove she had any knowledge of the murder. Judge Brookings, due to Jessie's age, sentenced her to two years in a woman's work house and another two for the train incident. Ben Cates' sentence was upheld. Sam Cates was sentenced to ten years for Kitty's kidnapping.

Tracy sat in the court room with Jay, Kitty and Matt. When the verdict was read, she broke down crying.

Quickly, she stood and left, not wanting to look at Jessie. Jay hurried behind her.

"Oh, Matt, the poor girl. Doc? I think she may need you."

Nodding, he too followed Tracy out.

As the court ended, Matt, Kitty and Festus sat in the café. "Miz Kitty, what'cha think Miss Tracy will do now?"

"Well, Festus, I think with Jay and his father Webb and the other hands on the ranch, she'll be alright. It'll take some time to adjust but Tracy's a smart girl and well, she is 18 now."

Matt looked at Kitty. "That's right! You said she inherited her father's estate on her 18th birthday."

Nodding, "Yes. She was 18 yesterday. Not a very happy 18th birthday ."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.20**

Jay woke suddenly, realizing Tracy wasn't in the room. Panicking, he rushed to dress then made his way down the hall. Knocking on Kitty's door, "Miss Russell? Miss Russell? Hurry. It's Tracy!"

Opening the door, surprised. "Jay?" Now grabbing him by both shoulders. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Matt was now listening from the water room doorway.

Catching his breath, "Well, Ma'am, I woke up and she was gone. She was just gone."

Smiling, "Okay, Jay, just relax. I'm sure she didn't go far. Maybe she just couldn't sleep. She does have a lot on her mind. We'll find her." Now looking over her shoulder, "Matt, I'll be back." She said, winking at him.

Kitty and Jay made their way door to the lobby. Kitty asked the clerk if Tracy had come down this morning.

"Why, yes, Ma'am. She went across the street about 15 minutes ago."

Tracy made her way across the street to Sheriff Carver's office. Entering, she saw he was sitting reading the morning paper, having his morning coffee. "Excuse me, Sheriff?"

Looking up slightly above the paper. "Well, Miss Copperton. You're up and about mighty early. What can I do for you?"

"Couldn't sleep. If I could, Sheriff, I'd like to see my grandmother."

Rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger, "Well, Miss, I don't see that, that would be a problem. The work house wagon won't be… Ah…" He stood and grabbed his keys. Come on. I'll take you over."

Carver and Tracy crossed the street to the hotel just as Kitty and Jay were exiting.

"Tracy, honey, I was worried when…" Jay began.

Shaking her head. "Aw, Jay, I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I needed to talk with the Sheriff. Jay, I need to talk with grandmother."

"Ok, we'll do that."

"NO. Jay, I need to talk with her ALONE! Please? This is something I need to do."

Kitty placed a hand on Jay's arm and nodded to him then in a soft tone, "Jay she needs this."

Carver led Tracy up the stairs.

Outside Jessie's room, Tracy took a deep breath. Carver asked again. "Miss Tracy, are you sure about this?"

"Oh, yes, sheriff. It will be fine. She's my grandmother."

Carver knocked. "Mrs. Copperton? It's Sheriff Carver, Ma'am. You have a visitor."

first there was silence then, "Well, you have the key. Let yourself in."

Opening the door, Tracy saw that Jessie stood with her back to them staring out the window. She had watched Tracy walk across the street with Carver.

"Miss, I'll just be outside." Carver said and turned, closed and locked the door.

"Surprised you showed up here child."

"Grandmother, I came here because I had something to say and then I'll leave."

"Well then, Child. OUT WITH IT!"

"Grandmother, I love you but I'll never, never understand why you resented me so much just because I was my mother's child. I was also my father's child as well. Your son's child. That make me a part of you. Your blood runs through my veins and in turn through my child's veins."

Quickly, Jessie turned, saying nothing.

"Yes, Grandmother," now holding her hand across her stomach. "My child! Your great grandchild. But because of your actions you won't be there for his birth and I'm sorry for that. But that aside, I wanted you to know, I am 18 now and I will take control of Daddy's estate and run the ranch the way Daddy would want. Honestly."

"And," now with a strong jaw and square shoulders, "when you are released, I want you to know, you have a home with Jay and I. But understand one thing. You will no longer have control of Copperton Ranch. Goodbye Grandmother." Tracy turned and knocked on the door. Carver let her out.

She descended the stairs, walking straight to Jay.

Saying nothing, he enveloped her in his arms."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Slow Train to Dodge**

 **PT.21**

 **Conclusion**

Tracy had left a message for Matt, Kitty, Doc and Festus to meet her and Jay at the café for lunch.

When they all gathered, Kitty looked at the two love birds sitting holding hands. "Hello, you two! So, what is the reason for this big gathering?"

Smiling a big smile, "Oh. Oh, please everyone, sit and I'll tell you. Matt, Jay and Doc all pulled up chairs. Once comfortable, Tracy started. "Okay, Miss Kitty, Marshal. well everyone, Jay and I want you all to come back to the ranch with us."

Everyone starting looking around the table.

"Wait, wait. Miss Kitty, Jay and I are going to be married but we want to be married at home, at Copperton Ranch. Daddy's there and he would have wanted it that way. You understand, don't you?"

"Oh. Tracy, of course, but…"

"Oh, Miss Kitty, you just have to be there. And you, Marshal, and all of you."

Matt looked at Kitty, rolling his eyes. "Of course, Tracy." Kitty said, lightly patting Matt's hand beneath the table.

That afternoon, the work house wagon came to Spearville to pick up Jessie. Tracy watched from her hotel window. She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye a second time. Tears streamed down her face as the wagon slowly disappeared out of town.

The following morning, they all boarded a train headed toward Copperton Ranch. Doc decided to join them to continue to keep an eye on Matt as well as Tracy until she saw a doctor back at home.

Once back at the ranch, Jay and Tracy announced to Webb Conley they were to be married and that he would be a grandfather. Webb agreed to stay on as foremen. He was saddened at the news of Jessie, but happy that there would be changes at the ranch..

Kitty helped Tracy make arrangements for the wedding. It was small and intimate but beautiful. The local preacher agreed to preside over the nuptials. Kitty stood as her maid of honor. Webb stood as best man and Tracy asked Matt to give her away in place of her father, Blaine.

Tracy wore a dress Blaine had kept that had belonged to her mother. Kitty had helped her fix it to fit her as her something old. Then Kitty lent her a pair of sapphire earrings as her something borrowed and blue.

"Oh, Miss Kitty, what about something new?"

Kitty just smiled, placing her hand on Tracy's stomach. "I think you've got that covered."

The two broke out into heavy laughter. "Oh, Miss Kitty, I'm so nervous but so happy."

"Tracy, you look so beautiful. Your father and mother would be proud. Now, let's get you out there. You have a handsome groom waiting."

The ceremony went as planned, followed by a celebration. Tracy included all the staff and hands. She wanted them all to feel like family.

Two days later, Matt, Kitty, Doc and Festus were ready to head back to Dodge.

Tracy, standing in front of the house, cried. "Ah, Miss Kitty, I'm going to miss you sooo much. I do hope you'll come back soon, maybe when the baby comes?"

"Oh, you bet I will. Hugging her tight, "And I expect you to write me often."

"I will. I promise." Turning to Matt, "Marshal? Thank you just don't seem like enough. Twice in my life you've come to my rescue."

"Tracy, it's my job."

Kitty smiled and shook her head, thinking to herself, "I've heard that before, too many times."

Tracy leaned up on her toes as far as she could, kissing his cheek then hugging Doc and Festus.

Later, boarding the train, kicking back and propping up her feet, Kitty leaned over, laying her head on his shoulder. "Ummmmm. I'll sure be happy to be home."

Leaning into the top of her head. "Uh-huh. Me too."

"Ya know, Cowboy. I must say, this has been an experience."

"Uh-huh, I agree."

Doc and Festus just looked on at the two, smiling, knowing how comfortable these two were together again.

"Cowboy?"

"Yeah?"

"A few weeks ago you were shot and I was boarding a train home to be by your side." Inhaling. "I've got to say, that was one "Slow Train to Dodge."

FINI

 **A/N: A Special Thanks to all the Readers and all the wonderful reviewers and to all the Guest reviewers. Although I can't respond, I do appreciate them and Thank You much. The support means so much. That is what makes this all worth the time and effort. And Thank You to Singerme for your time and help. You are a Great Friend!**


End file.
